A green sweater costs $$7$, and a popular red sweatshirt costs $4$ times as much. How much does the red sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the red sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the green sweater, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $7$ $4 \times $7 = $28$ The red sweatshirt costs $$28$.